


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

by Tea__Bee



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Candy Puns, First Kiss, Got away from me a bit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort of mixed pov, background benverly, candy trading, fight me stephen king, halloween fic, nickledumb who, nothing bad has ever or will ever happen to Georgie Denbrough, sue me i like knowing what theyre both thinking, trick-or-treating, watching shitty horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Ricchie Tozier loves Halloween. But not as much as he loves Eddie Kaspbrak. If only he could tell him without ruining everything.





	Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to set this in the early 90s, but the timeframe is sort of nebulous because I didn't want to go to deep into researching and making everything perfect when literally this idea came from a stupid pun about Hershey's Kisses. I think I kept everything(costumes and candy etc) pre-95, and they're supposed to be 17/18ish here.

Richie Tozier loved Halloween. It’s the best day of the whole year, in his opinion. There was a half day at school, even now in senior year, and then he and his friends all get dressed up, went trick-or-treating, then went to Bill’s house for candy trading and scary movies. A lot of the popular kids partied, but Richie prefered to hole up in Bill’s living room. They would eat candy and laugh until they all crashed on the floor and the couch. It was the best feeling. 

Richie couldn’t wait. He’d gotten home from school and immediately changed into his costume, throwing a fluffy pink tutu over his shorts and putting on one of his lighter colored patterned button ups. The second he’d seen Jim Carrey’s character wear it in  _ Ace Ventura: Pet Detective,  _ he’d known he wanted to wear it for Halloween. He pulled on his Docs and looked in a mirror. He just needed to fix his hair to stick up on the sides like Ace’s. He should have asked Bev to come to his house and help him, but he had thought it would be easy. Now, standing in front of his mother’s hair products, he had no idea what to use. 

He grabbed the Rave hairspray, some Dep sport gel, and a brush his mother bought him that he’d used once then stashed in the back of the drawer, and went to town on his hair. He managed to brush about half of it, pulling the brush harshly through his curls, before looking in the mirror and realizing his mistake. His hair was  _ enormous _ on that side now, the curls separated and frizzed into a giant mess that made his head look lopsided. “Oh, shit.” He threw the brush on the floor. “Fuck, fuck, _ fuck, _ I look like an  _ idiot.” _ His first thought was that Eddie could  _ not _ see him like this. He’d thought the costume would be funny, would make Eddie laugh with him, not  _ at _ him. He groaned and dunked his head under the faucet, wetting his hair back down, and looked up at his dripping reflection in the mirror. “Ugh,” he mumbled. He couldn’t call Bev now, her dad might answer, or she might already be on the way to Bill’s to meet the rest of them. “Mom? Mom!” He yelled out, hoping she was home, but as usual, she was working. 

The doorbell rang and he jumped, startled. He grabbed a towel and rubbed at his hair as he ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Bev, wearing a Pink Ranger costume and holding her helmet under her arm. “Hey, Richie, you, uh… well I was gonna ask if you were ready but your hair looks a little frizzed. Want some help” She stepped inside and stuck her hand out to ruffle his hair, sending droplets of water onto his shoulders, and he nodded. Her eyes lit up with suppressed laughter as he led her towards the bathroom, “I swear you boys are just useless about your hair, I had to help Eddie, too.”

Richie’s head whipped back around, “Is Eddie with you?”

Bev did laugh this time, pushing him forward, “No, stupid, he went ahead to Bill’s, you can see him when we’re done with your hair.”

…

When Beverly finally managed to wrangle his curls into a semblance of the proper style for his costume, they grabbed their pillowcases for trick-or-treating and headed to Bill's a few blocks over. 

As they walked arm in arm through the streets, Richie asked, "So, you're _ really _ not going to tell me what Eddie's dressed as? Come on!"

"Now, just why are you so anxious to know, dear Trashmouth?" She asked around the lit cigarette balanced between her lips. 

Richie blushed and sighed. She knew well enough why he was asking about Eddie without a thought to the others. "Don't tease me, Bev, please?" He took the cigarette as she offered it, inhaling then blowing the smoke back out through the corner of his mouth before giving it back. “Not about this.”

"Okay, okay, but seriously, Rich, are you ever going to do anything about it? I still think you should just tell him." 

"I know you do, but I still think you're wrong. He's not- he'd never… I-I can't." Richie looked at his feet.

"I think you might be surprised, but I know you won't listen to me, I've told you enough times, and you still haven’t done shit." She took one last puff of her cigarette and stopped to grind it under the ball of her foot before they turned the corner onto Bill's street. 

Bill was sitting on his doorstep dressed as Robin from the Batman comics(he and Stan had decided to dress as the dynamic duo), adjusting Georgie's Buzz Lightyear helmet. Mike leaned on the porch rail with his Woody hat in his hands, watching them with a smile. Georgie had felt so left out when Bill had decided to partner up with Stan that Mike had offered to let him pick something for the two of them. Mike didn't have any siblings of his own, so he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for Georgie. They all did, he was sort of an honorary Loser at this point, having tagged along on many of their adventure over the years. 

Eddie, Stan, and Ben were nowhere to be seen, even though if Eddie had left for Bill's when Bev came to Richie's he should have been here by now. 

Just as Richie started to worry, Bill's front door opened, and Ben stepped out in his costume, carrying a glass of water, causing Bev to let out a surprised yelp. He was dressed as the Green Ranger. She dropped Richie's arm and ran up the stairs. "Ben! You didn't tell me you were dressing up as a Power Ranger, too!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun them around the porch, accidentally making Ben spill some of his water as he looked at her with stunning eyes.

"I didn't know you were gonna be Kimberley!" He laughed. 

"Guys, can I get through, you're blocking the door with your lovefest." Eddie grumbled from behind them, making them blush and step aside. They'd been dancing around each other the way Richie had been dancing around Eddie for a couple years now, their friendship blooming into more slowly but surely. Eddie stepped around them and Richie burst into giddy laughter.

Eddie's hair had been curled and fluffed, and he was wearing thick-rimmed glasses that had had the lenses punched out. He pushed them up his nose as he stepped onto the porch, unused to the weight on his face. He was wearing a Freese's Department Store ringneck and black jeans with navy high top Converse, and had what looked to be one of Richie's own patterned button-ups over his t-shirt. Everything fit properly but the button-up, which swam over Eddie's smaller frame, confirming Richie's suspicion that he'd stolen the shirt from him at some point. 

Richie hopped the steps two at a time to get to him, then mirrored Bev's earlier movement, putting his hands gingerly on Eddie's slim shoulders. "Eds? Wha- you? Are you? Me?"

"Geez, Richie, can't get words out of your trash mouth for once?" He said it like he was annoyed, but he smiled mischievously up at Richie. 

Richie laughed, "It's like looking into a funhouse mirror, Eddie Spaghetti. I don't think I even remember being so little!" He adjusted his own glasses to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks at seeing Eddie in his clothes. It was weirdly intimate. 

"Shut up, you jerk." Eddie pushed him away and walked over to Bill and Georgie and sitting down, handing Georgie one of the pillowcases in his hand. Richie couldn't stop smiling at him. 

Bill looked up suddenly and stood up quickly. "Stan, what are you wearing?"

Stan was walking down Bill's street, wearing another Robin costume. He and Bill both yelled across the sidewalk at the same time.

_ ""I thought  _ you _ were gonna be Batman!"" _

Everyone on the porch started laughing as the two stared at each other, dumbfounded.

…

"Hey, Spaghetti,” Richie said, his speech garbled, “wanna taste the rainbow?” Eddie looked sideways at him and he stuck his tongue out, revealing several Skittle on the tip that were bleeding color onto his tongue. 

Eddie hid his blush by pushing Richie hard on the shoulder. “Shut up, Richie, I don’t want your slobbery Skittles, I have a bag of my own.” He pulled the candy from the bottom of his trick-or-treat bag and rattled them at Richie. 

Richie coughed as he sat back up, trying not to choke on the Skittles he’d nearly sucked straight down his throat as he was pushed. The Losers were sitting in a circle on the floor laying all their candy out on Bill’s living room floor to trade after a long, successful night of trick-or-treating, and Richie had managed to worm his way into sitting next to Eddie like he always did. He upturned his pillowcase full of candy onto the floor, mingling it with Eddie’s neat, organized-by-type piles and Bev's contained-but-still-unorganized mound on his other side. Bev laughed and stole a few pieces as Eddie pushed Richie's candy off of his, complaining at him under his breath and throwing an Abra Cabubble at Richie's chest as Richie chuckled at him. 

Richie added the Abra Cabubble to his own pile and watched as Eddie methodically pulled each and every Atomic Fireball from his candy pile and placing them together as far from the rest of his candy as possible. Eddie was a fan of pretty much every candy available, since he didn’t really get much at home. He went a little crazy after trick-or-treating every year, cramming himself full of sweets and then giving Georgie his leftovers before he goes home in the morning so that the extra candy doesn’t go to waste when his mother inevitably threw it out. But he didn’t like the heat of the Fireballs. 

"Anyone have any ex-ex-extra chocolate I can have?" Bill asked. 

"You can have all of mine if you give me all your peach rings." Stan offered, motioning to his sizable stack of chocolate candies. 

Bill lit up and nodded, handing over several bags of Jelly Belly peach rings as Stanley pushed the pile of chocolate his way. 

"What movie are we gonna watch first?" Mike asked, ripping the tops off of several Pixie sticks at once and handing them to Georgie, who giggled excitedly before tipping his head back and pouring them all in his mouth at once as Bill watched in horror.

"Mike! He's going to explode and my parents are going to kill me!" Bill whined.

"He's fine, he'll just crash early like he always does. You're worrying over nothing." Mike laughed. 

Ben handed over the  _ Amityville: A New Generation  _ tape that sat next to him on the floor and Mike leaned forward to put it in the VCR. Eddy shifted nervously, and Richie stiffened as their shoulders brushed and settled against each other. Eddie had never been the biggest fan of horror, but he still sat through several movies with his friends every year for tradition's sake. With Eddie pressed up against his side, Richie was having a hard time concentrating on trading away the candies he didn't need for more candy that would change his tongue colors. By the end of the night, he always managed to turn his tongue nearly black by mixing as many colors as possible. 

Digging into his mound of Airheads and ripping into one, he nudged Eddie, "Too much of a scaredy-cat for this one, Eds? I still think it's dumb they even  _ made _ another Amityville, but if it's too much for you-"

Eddie looked up at him and scrunched up his face in indignation, distracted from the screen(which of course had been Richie's goal), "Screw you, Richie, I'm not afraid of some stupid fake movie!" He pulled the blue candy out of Richie's hand and stuck the whole thing in his own mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!" Richie poked at Eddie's cheeks.

"I don't see your name on the wrapper! Oh wait," he lifted the wrapper as if inspecting it. "I'm sorry, you're right, here's your name right here,  _ Airhead!" _

Richie let out a loud laugh, "Oh, nice, Eddie Spaghetti got off a good one!" He laughed harder as Eddie stuck out his now-blue tongue at him.

"Would you guys quit flirting over there, some of us are trying to hear the movie." Bev chimed in over her shoulder. 

Richie's snapped his head around to look at Bev and froze, eyes wide in panic. He could feel Eddie still looking at him, saw him turning redder and redder out of the corner of his eye. When he finally got the courage to look at him, Eddie looked down at his hands, and Richie could see he was breathing quicker than he should be and his ears were pink. "Eds?. He whispered.

Eddie shot up to his feet. "I'm gonna get some soda," he muttered before rocketing towards the kitchen and away from Richie.

Richie kicked Bev's foot and she looked at him, unphased, and shrugged. He scoffed at her and grabbed a piece of candy from her pile before he scrambled to follow Eddie, getting to the kitchen just in time to see the door to the side yard swing shut. "Fuck." He went outside and saw Eddie standing in the moonlight. 

His curls had slightly deflated over the course of the night, and he'd taken off the fake glasses, but he hugged Richie's stolen shirt around him in the chilly night air as he spun to face Richie. "I'm fine, Rich, go back to the movie, I just wanted some air."

"You don't look fine." Richie smacked a hand to his head. "I-I mean, you don't look like you  _ feel _ fine. I… Look, Bev was just joking around, you know. We're all hopped up on sugar, she didn't mean anything by it, I know you wouldn't…" He sighed, fiddling with the silver wrapping on the candy in his hands. "I know you wouldn't flirt with me, or anything."

Eddie was silent for a long time, his arms crossed and his eyes flickering over Richie's face. Then he let out a quick laugh and rolled his eyes. "Sure about that?" He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Richie's shocked expression. "Shit, Rich, I've flirted with you every damn day since we were like 12."

Richie almost dropped the small candy he'd been occupying his hands with. "You  _ what?"  _ He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Eddie stepped toward him, taking the little silver-wrapped chocolate out of his shaking hands. "So did you come out here to give me a Kiss and make it better, or?" He unwrapped the Hershey's Kiss and held it up like a toast before popping it in his mouth. When Richie didn't say anything in response, he turned and started to walk back towards the house. Richie's hand flew out and took his hand before he could get out of range, and he turned back toward the taller boy. He looked down at their joined hands, swallowed the last of the chocolate and looked up into Richie's eyes. "Richie, I-"

"Eddie, please don't tease me about this. If this is some stupid, shitty joke, if Bev told you how I felt and you thought this would be a good goof, get a few chucks at my expense…" Richie dropped Eddie's hand like it burned him and spun away from him, running both hands through his hair, making it even wilder. "I told her not to say anything, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, or screw up our friendship, Eddie, you're my best friend and I'm a damn idiot for fucking that up. I just…" he paused for breath and looked back at Eddie, who was staring at him with his mouth agape. "Fuck." He sunk down to the ground and put his head in his hands, mumbling, "I'm sorry, Eddie."

Eddie waited with his head tilted for Richie to stop rambling. "Are you done yet?"

Richie wrapped his arms around his knees and looked up at Eddie. "I'm… yeah. Yeah, I'm done, I'm sorry."

Eddie sat in the grass next to Richie, "You never let me get a word in when you start to ramble, you know. No," he put a hand over Richie's mouth as he started to apologize again, looking broken. "Don't. You don't need to apologize to me. Not for this, never for this. I wasn't fucking with you, Bev didn't tell me anything." He pulled his hand back from Richie's mouth, moving it instead to push a curl that had escaped his gelled hairstyle behind his ear. "When she teased us about flirting, I got scared. You wouldn't look at me, I thought… I thought I'd finally crossed a line, a line I've been toeing for almost 6 years. A line I thought you didn't  _ want _ me to cross. But," he smiled at him and ran the pad of his thumb across his cheek. "Richie if you want this, god, if you actually want this like I want this…" He leaned tentatively closer to Richie and watched Richie's eyes dart to his lips. "Fuck." He closed the gap, their lips slotting together like they were made to fit one another, and felt Richie melt into him, his whole body, as curled in on himself as he'd been, leaning into Eddie like he'd been holding himself back and his tether had finally snapped. His arms came up to wrap around Eddie, holding him gently. Eddie put a hand on Richie's chest, felt Richie's heart hammering there and smiled into the kiss. He gasped when he felt Richie's tongue slide across his bottom lip and pulled him closer, their legs tangling as they wrapped around each other.

"Guys are you okay out here, Bev feels bad about- oh, uhhhh…" They broke apart and looked up at Ben standing in the doorway. "Okay, gotta say, weird to see Richie making out with someone dressed as himself?" He laughed and scuffed his foot against the threshold, blushing. "Dammit guys, why'd you have to go and get brave, now I feel like even more of a chickenshit for not making a move with Bev."

"Oh, we're all fully aware she's gonna be the one to make the first move, unless you want to surprise us all, Haystack?" Richie laughed as Eddie hid his reddening face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, really, Rich? Maybe I will." He turned and walked back into the house, looking determined. "Hey, Bev?"

Richie and Eddie looked at each other for a second before Richie pulled Eddie to his feet, "Come on, Eds, I gotta see this." 

**Author's Note:**

> I got too into picking everyone's favorite candies and didn't even use all of them but here's the list anyway:
> 
> Richie - Airheads, along with anything sour that will also change the color of his tongue  
Bev - red or blue ring pops NOT GREEN  
Ben - Caramel apple lollipops  
Stan - Jelly Belly Peach Rings(Kosher gelatin!!!)  
Bill - anything chocolate  
Mike - candy buttons(but he pretends it's m&ms)  
Georgie - pixie sticks but also anything and everything  
Eddie - all except atomic fireballs
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this sweet fic, let me know what you thought in the comments, I live for reader interaction!
> 
> You can also find me @reddietorun on tumblr and @eggbabeineminor on twitter, I'll be posting stuff about upcoming projects there, feel free to reach out!
> 
> Also! I'm part of a fledgling Reddie discord, and we'd love to have more people! https://discord.gg/fqWZ3hP
> 
> Bee


End file.
